Raids
Raids are an instrumental part of every war related group on ROBLOX. It is the true test of ability in one's group to see which is the better of two equals. Raids consist of one group rallying their men at another's and the two skirmishing till a set number of points or reach an objective. Most raids usually go up to 50, 75, 100 or 150 KOs, depending on the amount of participants and time constraints. Other raids may consist of a CTF styled map. History of Raids in the Grande Armée‌ His Majesty's British Army - Victory On July 23rd, 2019, the Grande Armée‌ scored its first victory as a collective group against His Majesty's British Army at Fort Charlotte. The regiment(s) that took part in this raid were minimal numbers from the 1er Régiment de Grenadiers de la Garde Imperiale and the Tirailleurs Corses, however, the majority of the men were from the 57e Régiment d'Infanterie de Ligne. The raid ended in a 100 - 79 KO victory for the Grande Armée‌. La Grande Armée - Victory Following the victory a week earlier, France scored yet another decisive victory, this time against Empereur_Mittens' French army at their map, Austrian Hilltops. The map was a CTF battle and the Grande Armée managed to hold the capture point throughout the entirety of the raid, pushing Mittens' men back to their spawn and utterly crushing them. Another decisive victory. The regiments that took part in this raid were the Chasseurs à Cheval de la Garde Impériale, the 57e Régiment d'Infanterie de Ligne, the Tirailleurs Corses and the 1er Régiment de Grenadiers de la Garde Impériale. The Continental Army & :|: Regno d'Italia :|: - Victory On August 1st of 2019, a joint Italo-American army attacked French forces at Santillana, the Grande Armée‌ mustered 68 soldiers and utterly crushed the enemy contingency by a gap of 60 kills, the victory was decided by the 57e's valiant bayonet charge against the enemy forces, securing dominance over the battlefield. French forces were led by the regimental commanders and the enemies were led by Imperator_Mars and the respective american commanders. British Army - Victory Two days after the decisive victory at Santillana, the 1er and 57e traveled to Quebec to engage British forces, there the two sides clashed which resulted in another blow-out victory by the two regiments. The score was a decisive 150-81 victory for the 1er and 57e. Forces on the French side were led by FrenchEminence and Hailstate of the 57e and 1er. British Army - Victory The next day, 16 men of the 57e under the command of FrenchEminence again engaged in a pitched battle against the British at Quebec. The conditions were first to 150 and the British started at 78 kills, however, the French forces with superior discipline and skill managed to crush British forces and reached 150 kills before the British did, resulting in British officers using admin to kick hostiles after the raid. Continental Army - Victory On August 5th, the Continental Army returned for revenge, though they only found the 1er. The two sides engaged in a skirmish battle, with the condition being first to 75. The 1er was led by Officer Joltox while the Americans were led by their respective commanders. At the end of the event, the 1er scored a resounding victory, defeating the americans 75-42. La Grande Armée - Victory The next day, the Chasseurs à Cheval regiment led by Colonel Vanity of the Garde Corps fought against French forces loyal to Empereur_Mittens. It was a capture point map with the Chasseurs holding the flag until the end of the raid, resulting in a decisive victory. Continental Army - Victory The same day, the 1er fought against Sycorex's CA at Fort Schuyler, despite american forces having the advantage with sabers, multiple muskets and rifles, they still submitted to French forces led by Joltox of the 1er. Königlich Preußische Armee - Victory Three days later, the 57th regiment organized a battle against the Prussian Army at their map. With similarly equal numbers, both sides fought in a gruesome skirmish which seemed to end in a deadlock, until, near the end, French forces decisively routed the Prussian army back to their spawn and secured a victory. French forces were led by Colonel en Second FrenchEminence while the Prussians were led by OttoVonKlein. Königlich Preußische Armee & |AE| Austrian Empire - Victory On the 10th of August, the Grande Armée secured a victory against joint Austro-Prussian forces at the camp of Santillana. The battle was set to a winning requirement of 150 KOs. The French eventually brought home the victory for the young Empire. The score was 150 - 71, french forces led by LEmpereurNapoIeon and the regimental commanders, with the enemies being led by their respective group leaders. :|: Regno d'Italia :|: - Defeat At an external raid at the Italian encampment, the Chasseurs were heroically defeated after a long skirmish between them and the Italians. Despite the many disadvantages of the terrain and weaponry, the Chasseurs still pulled a 69-75 loss, a respectable score. The battle occured on August 12th with French forces being led by Colonel VanityTT and Italians by Imperator_Mars. =